Kidnapped
by JessikaG17
Summary: Rose Hathaway-Mazur is the daughter of Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. She was unsafe, that is until her dad got her some body guards. This is the story of how Rose dealt with those annoying bodyguards and even fell in love with the last expected person.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV:

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

I whacked the alarm clock and it fell to the floor, still beeping. I grabbed it and threw it across the room and it landed with a crash next to my dresser. Mom had just bought me that one. She would be mad.

"Oh well." I sighed and slipped out of my clothes and into the shower. I didn't know why I did because I was home schooled and almost never went anywhere. My dad, Abe Mazur, made me. He thought I was 'unsafe'. I thought I was perfectly fine.

I stepped out of the shower and into hot pink skinny jeans and layered on brow and pink tank tops. I finished off with brown flats, pink lipstick, and some light blush and mascara. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail after blow drying it for several minutes.

I grabbed a couple pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. When they were done I slathered on peanut butter and sprinkled cinnamon and sugar over the whole thing. Mmmm, Yummy.

I settled at my laptop started typing definitions for Language Arts. I pulled up and started typing. After less than a few definitions my dad came in with his usual body guard and three other men I didn't know.

"Hey, old man."

"Morning, Sweetie." He popped a toaster tart in the microwave.

"Who are these men?" I asked pointing to the three men

"They are your new body guards."

"You say what?"

"Adrian, Christian, Dimitri. Meet your new assignment, Rose hathaway-Mazur, My daughter."

Two of them smiled while the other man remained oddly straight faced. "Which one is which?" I asked

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov."

"Christian Ozera at your service ma'am"

"Dimitri Belikiov"

"So, what do you think?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I care about what you think."

"I think that you are totally exagerated. I'm fine. I really don't need them.

"I thought you wanted to go to public school and have a regular life. you've complained since you were in kindergarten."

"Yeah, I guess... thanks dad." he wrapped me in a hug. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed out the door and Dimitri strode quickly after me carrying the lunch I forgot.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I hopped into the limo. "Go Joe!" I yelled laughing to myself as I clicked my seatbelt.

We neared the school and I saw a huge crowd had gathered. 'Oh great.' I thought to myself.

We pulled up and cameras were flashing before I even unclipped my seat belt. Dimitri stepped out of the front seat and solemnly opened the door. Reporters flowed toward me all wanting to get a word in. "Is your father really Abe Mazur?" a reporter with blonde hair shoved a microphone in my face.

"Have you ever been shot?"

The questions continued. Christian and Adrian grabbed me and Dimitri pushed through the crowd.

Now I know why my dad protected me like he did.

I arrived at first period a tad on the late side. Everyone stared at me throughout the entire period. Dimitri loomed in the back and Christian and Adrian stood by the door.

㳆-㳆 㳆-㳆

I finally made it to seventh period. Lunch had been even worse that I could have ever imagined. Everyone wanted to sit by me and a fight even broke out between some blonde dude they called Jake and a brown haired girl named Mia, I think. I was exhausted by being rushed from one class room to another. Everyone wanted to ask questions, snap photos, and some even asked for an autograph. I wasn't even famous! After school I was being rushed to the limo when I tripped and my books and papers flew everywhere. A girl with long blond hair and Green eyes helped me pick up my stuff.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Vasalisa Dragomir; you can call me Lissa though."

"I'm Rose Hathaway-Mazur. You can call me Rose."

"So, Abe is really your father?"

"Yeah, it's a bother sometimes."

"With these guys following you around all day?"

"I suppose it's not too bad…"

"Rose! We need…"Christian interrupted me. "Who's your friend here?" He asked giving Lissa a wink.

"This is Lissa." I replied. "Do you want a ride? We have drinks." I asked Lissa.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't be too bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa ended up spending a few hours at my house. Luckily mom was away and dad was glad I was having a friend over. We watched chick flicks and popped extra bags of pop corn for the guys. Christian and Adrian complained throughout the whole set of movies, but I swear I saw both of them get teary eyed when Howard dumped Judy for Chrissa. It seemed like Dimitri never ate, drank or slept, that guy was a god. He never lost his figure. The others teased him and laughed but he just kept that stony look on his face.

Lissa waved a hand in front of my face "You sleeping?" She asked.

"No, just thinking."

" 'bout what?"

"How Dimitri never does… well anything."

"Oh"

"What did you think I was thinking about?"

"I dunno, just, well… not that I guess."

"You guess"

"Yeah"

"More popcorn?" I asked laughing.

"Sure."

㳆-㳆 㳆-㳆

I rushed out the door the next day and into the limo. I never had the problem of being late when I was home schooled. Dimitri followed, his long stride eating up the ground. He carried my books and a piece of toast I had left in the toaster. I grabbed an apple from the limo fridge and a diet coke. "Thanks for grabbing my books. Want anything?" I asked Dimitri. He just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a root beer. At least he was drinking something. He popped it open and chugged half the can. The drive went quick. I had barely gotten half the apple down before we pulled up at the school. "Thanks, Jesse! Pick me up at three?" he nodded and drove off. I ran to meet Lissa in front of the school.

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes."

"Sorry I'm late. I got up late."

"Of course."

We ran to our lockers, grabbed our books, and sped off down the halls barely reaching the class room in time. I slept through half the lecture. Lissa poked me every once in a while, seeing if I would wake up. I just had Adrian take notes but I think Christian would have been a better choice. Adrian just had scribbles. I would have him type them up later.

㳆-㳆 㳆-㳆

"Finally, lunch time." I sighed stepping out of fourth period.

"I'm going to grab something to eat out of m locker." Lissa said

"I'll go with her." Christian offered.

"Okay."

I sat down and hurriedly ate my lunch. I gulped my chocolate milk and headed to the library. After typing up a 400 word essay I packed up my stuff and headed to fifth period. I wondered where Lissa was and asked a few people. They had no idea. The five minute bell rang and I stopped by my locker before heading over to the class room. I waited two minutes before deciding to look for Lissa my self. I dashed out the door and down the hall way. I caught sight of two people by the drinking fountain. I slowed and saw it was Lissa and Christian. I stopped and there they were. Christian had Lissa against the wall. Lissa's hands were in his hair and her arms around his neck. Christian's neck was bent down and Lissa was on her tip toes. Their lips met in the middle. I stomped over and tapped Christian on the shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?" They both looked at me and blushed a deep scarlet. I grabbed Lissa's arm explaining that we were gonna be late and tugged her off to class yelling "We'll talk about this later!" to Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

After school I requested that Christian ride with me, inside the limo. Dimitri gave me a questioning look but solemnly nodded. As we climbed in Lissa and Christian were blushing scarlet.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Umm… Well…" Lissa stuttered

"You… you weren't supposed to…" Christian started

"I wasn't supposed to what? Figure it out? Go looking for you?"

"Umm, all of the above?" Lissa whispered

"Yeah, right!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"We'll break it off if we absolutely have to…" suggested Christian

"We'll do what?" asked Lissa

"It would be right. I can't be distracted from my job." Lissa looked heartbroken after his last comment.

"You don't have to break it off." I finally said. "Just keep it to a minimum."

"Really?!"

"No, you guys have to actually break it off and never see each other, seeing as you're my best friend and he's my body guard." I replied sarcastically.

"OMG! Thank you so much!" Lissa reached over and gave my a hug.

"You're welcome. But not on the job, if you know what I mean."

Christian's 'who me?' look gave me the case of the giggles and they both stared at me like I was the craziest person alive. It eased a bit after we dropped Lissa off.

"Call me!" I yelled out the window

"Kay!"

㳆-㳆 㳆-㳆

"Ring! Ring!" Finally! It had been 20 minutes since Lissa had said she would call me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose, It's me."

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much."

"You know what?"

"What's there to know?"

"There is a party at Eddie's place."

"Cool, when?"

"Saturday."

"You going?"

"Why would I tell you if I weren't?"

"Yeah."

"It's a pool party."

"Sweet!"

"It starts at seven."

"I'll pick you up."

"It goes 'till eleven."

"cool"

"Don't forget your body guards."

"They won't dress in swim suits. You know that."

"Make it protocol."

"Dimitri will never go for it."

"Christian and Adrian will."

"You're right about that."

"You know they are only like twenty?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."\


	5. Chapter 5

"Beep! Beep!" The car horn honked. It was seven o'clock Saturday night. Lissa should be ready! After a few more beeps Lissa finally dashed out the door with a bathrobe on.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. She unwrapped her bathrobe to reveal a red, ruffled, strapless bikini with gold sparkles and burgundy detailing. "How much did that cost?" I asked.

"Not_that_ much."

"Sure, whatever you say." I showed her my outfit that consisted of a dark blue string bikini with dark red details and light red (not pink) flower stitching.

When we got to the party it was cold out but it turned out that the pool was indoor. They had a pool building attached to their house. From then on it was totally awesome. They had a water slide a slip 'n' slide and even water guns! I was glad I decided to wear a swimsuit because as soon as I stepped in the room I got blasted with a fat stream of water. I grabbed the closest water gun but, it was empty. I did a cannonball into the pool and the gun quickly filled, sending little clear bubbles of air up to the surface. I lugged out the filled blaster and turned it to the direction of the spray. I saw it was Eddie and a huge smirk flashed across my face. I pumped it up and let loose until there was no more water left.

"Geeze, Rose!"

"That's what you get for messin' with me!"

"I was aiming for Mia!" I looked behind me a sure enough there lay Mia on one of the pool chairs. She was wearing a dark Purple string bikini with dark brown beading. It was definitely revealing.

"Oh." I whispered ashamed at my mistake. Then a huge giggle bubble up from my toes. I let it out laughing. "Still, you got whooped by a girl!"

"Rose!" Lissa yelled from across the pool. The guys had actually turned out. Christian wore blue ones with sharks and Adrian was wearing Ninja turtle ones. "Can they hop in the pool?" she asked gesturing to Adrian and Christian. Dimitri had just worn Khaki shorts and a white tee shirt.

"I suppose!" They both stripped off their shirts. Their cannonballs ended in a giant splash that soaked any one within a ten-foot diameter. "You two are complete and utter goof balls!" I yelled to them while laughing under my breath. I walked over to Lissa, who was sitting in one of the pool chairs. She had a sparkling water next to her. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I already have the entire story in a note book. I just have to type it up. Thanks for the suggestions but I don't think I'll change the story much. I love you guys!**

Later that evening I was lounging in a pool chair when Eddie came up to me, he had something behind his back. He pulled it out and it was a gun he aimed it over my head. I screamed and the next thing I knew Dimitri had slammed his 200+ pound body into Eddie and shoved me to the ground. Eddie had just shot and after securing the gun and Eddie's hands he looked at himself. He was soaked in… Water! It was all down the front of him and even on his shorts.

"Sorry." He muttered to Eddie, his face going scarlet.

"You spoke!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "Are you Russian?" he nodded again.

"do you have a change of shorts?" Lissa asked Christian

"Yeah. They are in the limo. I'll go grab them."

"Will they fit him?" I asked

"They should." replied Lissa

Christian came running back. "Sorry. Couldn't find them."

"I think we should go then." Interrupted Lissa "Seeing as you're...," She gestured to Dimitri "soaked."

"Yeah. Come on guys!" I yelled "Party's over!"

"awww… Come on!" they all complained except Dimitri of course

"Now!"

"All right, All right."

I climbed in the limo right behind Dimitri. He sat out of view of the driver like he usually did. This was a new driver. I think he said his name was Jesse or something like that.

We drove on for quite a while. I decided to ask the driver when we were getting home. "Hey, Jesse, right? When are we getting home? Shouldn't we be home yet?"

"You're not going home tonight sweetie." He replied

"Oh, shit!"

He turned into another drive

"Dimitri, aren't you going to do something?"

"I think it's best if he thinks I'm not here."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah. He might just throw me out."

"Then you could go get help."

"I wouldn't where he took you though."

We came to a stop. A man with hairy arms pulled me out and then all went black.


End file.
